The Adventures of Dr Lemon
by SamjoeStoryWriter
Summary: A parody of the old tales made with characters based on the originals. Hopefully it's funny, weird, yet totally enjoyable. So have fun reading what mysterious adventures a Doctor can get into, as who knows what may happen when a Doctor meets a Detective...
1. Chapter 1 - From Humble Beginnings

_**The adventures of Dr. Lemon**_

From humble beginnings

Dr. Lemon can be sweet or sour, loved or despised and just like the fruit, people have many different opinions of him, but everyone knows his name. Dr. Lemon the son of a priest was raised to be a gentleman, a highly respected man, and to the other inhabitants of his small town, he was highly respected. Lemon was of average height, with broad strong shoulders and a well-muscled neck; his hands were large yet looked so gentle you could not imagine them even crushing a small field mouse. His face was handsome, with his high cheekbones and well defined brow, his small blue eyes seemed mismatched, for they often showed all of the feelings the Doctor ever felt. His build led to him being part of the rugby team, not one of the best on the team but as a quick, level headed thinker, his tactics often allowed them to win most matches. Despite his sporting talents he was a well-educated man, top of his class, which led to him studying medicine at Cambridge in 1878. Being a Doctor was always the dream for Lemon, as a boy he would often spend most of his time in a hospital, while trying to resist the pressure of following his father and becoming a priest. In-between his studies Lemon often dappled in sports thought of as forbidden by his father. The Doctors favourite hobby to rebel against his father with was shooting. Armed with his service revolver Lemon could hit any target shown to him within 700 yards, this made him the best marksman at Cambridge University.

Shooting was a popular sport at the University, a sport of talent, tested by the players' mental strength as few men could fire their weapons to another human. 700 yards; the length of which Lemon could shoot was a first for the University, his tutor Sargent Kennedy assured him that after he qualified as a Doctor he could join the army. Sargent Kennedy would often talk about future Careers the aspiring young doctor could join; none of them however excited him as much as working in a hospital, for it was the variety of cases that took his fancy. He wanted the rush of bullet wounds, burns, broken bones and even the common flu. He was also interested in the affect these could have on the human body, especially the effect of poisons. One of the exams that built up to his qualification was based on poisons, and due to his passion for the deadly substance he easily passed it. However though Lemon was intelligent, sporty and friendly he also preferred to be alone, this meant he went through University with no friends. He would spent morning, evening and night alone, it wasn't that he wanted no company, it was just he couldn't find a friend that liked the same things as himself. Being unaccompanied by a friend, which Lemon could have probably described as a lap dog, did have its benefits, those included a greater ability to concentrate on topics, and an open mind; Lemon often believed most that he read and focussed hard to prove them right. He once read a story about a man and his dog that saved his life, the story included a villain, hero and a problem, in this books case the man was under fire from the villain, and a life threatening bullet was hurtling towards the unexpected hero but moments before impact his trustworthy dog took the blow.

After reading this story, Lemon was so inspired that he bought a dog of his own. He bought the dog from a small pet shop, which was just a ten minute walk from his accommodation. The shop was called 'Pete's Pets', on the outside the small shop looked derelict for the outside was left unpainted, showing the plaster, cracks, and cardboard used to cover up what one could think of as more cracks or maybe even a small cave. The door was falling off its hinges, and although it was the only part of the shop pained the old blue paint was slowly peeling from the wood, it gave the effect that some poor unwilling dog had once tried to claw its way back. Once inside Lemon founds rows of cages each containing various different breed of dogs and cats, hanging from the ceiling was an array of bird cages containing exotic birds from the Caribbean. When looking around for his own life saving dog he found a scruffy sad looking bulldog. The dog was lying down in the corner of its cage slavering away and looking most unhappy for itself. The dogs' eyes were deep, allowing Lemon to see the poor animals' life replay itself. The dog instantly caught the heart of the trainee Doctor, and for a measly price of which Lemon would have happily paid more, the bulldog called Dexter, was to live with Lemon.

The dog did mean that Lemon would have some company and for a few weeks Dexters' company was willingly accepted. After his studies Lemon would play, walk and talk to Dexter, the dog became the man's first friend since he was a boy. As he progressed through his studies he had little to do with his father, the Priest would often write to his only son, but never did he get a reply, in fact hardly ever was he blessed enough to have his letter read. Despite the lack of connection however both seemed to know exactly what the other was doing, this was because of several newspapers which regularly reported on religion and University affairs. Lemon also often sang the praises of his father to anybody that would listen; this was often to those students with a larger wallet than others, as they loved to listen to him, but then taunt him more as his fortune was less than others. The professors however often took a different approach when Lemon was chanting the usual stories about his father, they would simply just not listen, and when asked by lemon for their opinion on the matter they would just agree with him, Lemon was not however unwise as he knew this was happening so he often had fun finding out how far he could take the conversations and what unusual requests he could bribe them to perform. Talking about his father did have its disadvantages as Lemons father would often have very bold ideas about religion, many of them not easily accepted by the other followers of the Church of England. This then led to the Priest being on the wrong side of the law and loathed by the traditional church followers. Lemon received much taunting every time his father became trapped in trouble, and this caused the trainee some issues, as this then stopped the small bags of cash being sent to Lemon, leaving him hungry on many of these nights.

As the years passed Lemon became closer to reaching his dream, he sat more exams all of which he passed better than the last. The young son of a Priest was slowly becoming one of the best Doctors seen by the University. His strength both physically and mentally improved, as did his bond with Sargent Kennedy, they would spend more nights together practising techniques to improve Lemons shot. On June the 23rd, the final exam for the Doctor had finally arrived, it was only hours until his fate was to be decided by the results that would turn up at his door in a few weeks' time. As always the Doctor was well prepared, he spent hours the night before in his small, dimly lit student room, revising just the topics he had struggled on over the past weeks. When asked on how confident he was the Doctor would just say 'I know enough', this was partially true, as one man could never know everything but simply enough to pass whatever test it shown to him. When the exam was due to start Lemon was already in his seat, he was observing the scenes around him. He was observing the eyes and expression of the professors who has first peek of the exam before any student, from the professors however he could determine nothing of their feelings, this was due to his lack of attention to detail, which when faced with this problem only months before would have easily guessed their thoughts. When sat down he watched fellow students moan about how unstable their desk was or how cold their chair was. Silence then fell on the room, which was formally a dining hall, the professors then handed out the papers and the exam began.

During the exam many peoples concentration strayed far from their work, they would often gaze at the figures, perfectly painted and framed on the wall in front of them. These figures were of many great successes in the medical industry and managed to attract the attention of everyone but Lemon. Lemon was highly concentrated on the task ahead, the three hour exam on the medicine he had learned. He was hastily writing every word of knowledge he knew onto his paper, he had already passed his final practical work all he needed was just one more pass. As the time ticked by, everyone was becoming closer and closer to finishing their test, and when time was finally called Lemon was sure every answer was written to the highest standard.

The weeks crept by, everyday Lemon reviewed that crucial day; the day of the exam. He constantly thought of ways he could have improved his answers, he unlike others could not lift himself of anxiety as easily as them, mostly because other students did this by talking to their friends. The only hope Lemon had was to spent time with Dexter. More days passed until Lemon had almost completely forgotten about the exam he sat. It wasn't until one Monday morning a very official looking letter arrived at his door. The letter was in a brown envelope, it has the word private stamped on the front in a way that could represent just how little care was took during the delivery of the letter, but more important was the print on the three lines it read; Mr. J Lemon, 44 Victoria close, room 37. Lemon opened the letter with great care and slowly pulled it from the envelope, inside was a letter from the University. He read the first two sentences once; he could not believe what he was reading, all of his work had gone in to that one test. Lemon then placed the letter even more carefully on the edge of his desk, while he slowly lowered himself into the old, oak chair, which was carefully decorated with red silk. He then continued to read his letter, and then he simply laughed a dramatic cheerful laugh and shouted to the world

'I am Doctor Lemon'.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Decision To Make

A Decision to make 

Staring down the barrel of a gun must be one of the most horrific sights, knowing that as soon as one finger pulls the trigger a bullet will be hurtling towards you. Dr. Lemon however never experienced life at the other end of the trigger. Standing with his service revolver, Lemon and Sargent Kennedy were training. 'So, have you any plans now you are qualified', standing up straight and placing his revolver in his, grey pinstripe suit jacket, he thought long and hard about the question asked, finally Dr. Lemon replied 'well, I have wrote a letter of interest to New End, they are yet to get back to me', Lemon then walked over to a white, wood cupboard, he opened it and inside were three shelves. On these shelves were rows and rows of ammunition, all different sizes, most of them sat in tattered boxes and Lemon studied them all before choosing the box he believed was in best condition. 'Well since you have no reply, I highly recommend looking in to be an army doctor'. A few more shots were fired by the Sargent and Doctor all of which were fired so accurately at the target it would have killed a man in a matter of seconds 'I have always told you, your shot is too good to spend your days in a hospital, you are wasted Lemon'. The boys reloaded their guns, 'I may be wasted, but would my presence as a war doctor really be needed'. After the doctor spoke his fine words, Kennedy hung up his gun and turned to face Lemon, 'My friend' he said sympathetically, 'There are thousands of men out their fighting, each in turn face injury, and tell me good sir who should treat those men?', after he spoke, to conclude his valid argument, he simply raised one of his brown, messy eyebrows, smiled a toothy smile and paced out of the shooting shed, leaving Lemon to ponder upon the question last brought to his attention.

Back in Dr. Lemon's small, dull room, he was staring blankly out of the window admiring the view of Elsy Garden, in the garden there was many different types of trees from Oak to Pine to Silver Birch. Weaving in and out of the trees ran the small River Garsey; the river was the doctors' favourite place in the whole garden. When the doctor was studying for exams he would walk along the river and find the most perfect spot along the bank, where he would pull out a book and read. The Doctor no doubt would miss his quiet, tranquil spot, where many trees seemed perfectly placed as to only cover a small proportion of the river, small flowers of many different sorts grew in the Doctors perfect spot, there was even still the small patch were the Doctor would sit every time and those poor unfortunate flowers, which lie with no head, as Lemon would often pick of each individual petal and throw it into the slow flowing river when he was deep in thought. The small patch of grass which would often occupy Lemon however would soon be short of an inhabitant, as Dr. Lemon is required to move out of his student accommodation within a week. This of course would be all well and good for most newly qualified students as they would run home to their parents or find a small house to rent, in the case of Lemon however he would no longer dream of living under the same roof as a man so confused and politically incorrect as his father, Lemon could also not rent a flat as over the past few weeks he had become so short of pocket, he would often have a small meal at Sargent Kennedys house, to stop the rumble that bellowed out of his stomach during the day.

As the day of his departure from Cambridge University was fast approaching Lemons mood was becoming more and more distasteful. He would have moments which when asked he would describe as a 'Bad day', and when Lemon was having a bad day he was often found in the shooting shed, it was there were Sargent Kennedy found him one day. 'Doctor, I have a letter for you', the Doctor who sat with his knees up on the cold stone floor of the shed, raised his head just enough to see the unapproved look on the Sargent's face. 'What are you doing down there lad, stand up and read your post', at this request Lemon, gradually stood up, in his pocket was his service revolver and a small bottle of whisky. Lemon went to take the drink from his pocket and when he was pulling the bottle a small slip from the lining fell out; a betting slip 'Now dear friend, I was told you had left your old ways, what of now, the drink, gambling, I think you are better than all this', this comment had finally squeezed a response from the drained, tired looking Doctor 'Am I, and maybe the drink and gambling is just a way of burning any excess cash, who's the letter of anyway', Lemon then snatched the letter from Kennedy and examined it before opening, the cleanliness, and perfection of the pure white envelope and neatly wrote writing, which under further examination Lemon could determine the pen as a brand new fountain pen. Lemon this time with little care opened the envelope and read its contents, he immediately slammed it down on the desk just to his left. 'Well' he proclaimed 'Turns out second plans aren't always bad' from this Kennedy knew it has not been the response from New End Hospital 'I have been granted a position as a frontline Doctor in the Second Anglo-Afghan War'.

The day of Lemons parting with Cambridge University had arrived, and all of the recently qualified students were dragging around their luggage, including those silly little presents you find in your stocking at Christmas and you have no better use for them than to store then in some sort of padlocked box so you never have to look at them again. It was only nine O'clock but many of the students had already left the University, Lemon however was sat in Elsy Garden; more specifically his favourite spot by the river. He was wearing a grey tweed suit, with a matching top hat, and fine black leather gloves. Next to him was his suitcase and a small brief case, which were not entirely full, showing the misfortune the Doctor encountered during his years of study. Lemon had only moments left till his car arrived and his departure from; this well-known University would be final. 'Ahh, I was told I would find you here', whispered Sargent Kennedy, as to not disturb this peaceful moment, 'Your car is here, come I will help you with your bags'. The Sargent then held out a rough, work beaten hand, to which Lemon accepted and heaved himself from the garden floor. The Sargent then picked up the small brief case and walked with Lemon along the river. 'I am now quite looking forward to the days ahead, waking up to the sound of gunfire' Lemon said cheerfully, 'Good I am glad to hear, now I believe it was not such a bad idea, the idea of being an army doctor, shame it just took you so long to realise its potential' retorted Sargent Kennedy, this caused a chuckle of laughter from Lemon and a response of 'well, maybe my good sir, one would like to spend his time treating patients without a high risk of receiving a bullet through the head'. This slightly startled the Sargent, as the boys would often talk of the on-going war, which had recently started this year, but never had the topic of death ever arose. 'Lemon, I would have never asked you to consider the job if I thought you weren't up to it, I have heard the stories, you are to be a great doctor, and believe me I pity the man who comes face to face with you and your revolver', this comment seemed to remove any tension from the conversation as Lemon thought of his skills, he knew he was a fine doctor and his skills with a gun were almost unreal, however despite all of this Lemon couldn't help to think that there was a bullet somewhere, with his name on.

Dr. Lemon and the Sargent finally reached the end of the garden where a rusty, scratched 1886 model Mercedes Benz was waiting, the driver was plump and could easily be described as a couch potato, he had a small beard which was stained brown from the various different things he had been eating, his eyes were tired and dull, with a saggy brow that showed every single wrinkle on his tired face. 'Terrance' shouted Sargent Kennedy 'Terrance, Dr. Lemon has arrived'. 'Finally' the man answered 'I've been waiting for half an hour, so it's to Paddington station I believe, going to join the war efforts Doctor?' he asked intriguingly, 'Yes to Paddington please and I am joining the war, in great spirits to' answered Lemon happily. As Sargent Kennedy loaded the luggage into the car, he gestured to Lemon to join him. Lemon walked over to Kennedy and their eyes met telling a tale, between them they said goodbye, good look and I will see you soon. At that moment Sargent Kennedy held out his rough, work beaten hand which was quickly met by the small, smoother hand of Lemon, they then firmly shook and lowered their heads. 'Dr. Lemon, we better get going if you are to make it to Dover to catch your boat', the men then broke and Kennedy opened the door for lemon, he then shut the door after Lemon, pulled twice on the wood handle to make sure it was firmly shut, he then stepped back and waved his hand to Lemon. The car then started and Terrance drove the Mercedes Benz, around the corner onto the dark road that lay ahead. Lemon watched the familiar scenes of the University ground fade away, a new chapter of the Doctors life was about to begin, a life without the comfort supplied from the University. But till that chapter opened, Lemon just thought of what he may find at war, while reading todays newspaper peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3 - This Is War

This is War

'Lemon, Lemon' shouted a man 'Where is that good for nothing Doctor, I have an injured man here', the man was holding a young soldier. The young soldier was about twenty two years old, six foot and his hair was dark. 'Doctor' the man yelled again at the top of his voice, 'I'm here, place the lad on this bed here, I will be only a minute' Lemon replied. Lemon then disappeared leaving the injured young soldier in the arms of the other man. 'Will you hurry up Doctor this man has been shot', at the sound of the man's voice Lemon once again appeared, this time holding a few flasks of water and some bandage dressing. 'Well, Captain Roberts', Lemon said to the man stood by the young soldiers bed, 'I heard I'm good for nothing' he said sarcastically, while tearing the young soldiers trousers to get a better look at the wound on his thigh. 'I will remember that the next time you limb into my hospital' this comment caused a tut from Captain Robert, who soon realised that he was not welcome and left, leaving the Doctor with the injured soldier. 'Doctor' he murmured while wincing at the pain, lemon glanced at the boy and answered 'Yes', 'How bad is it', he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. Lemon did not answer but continued his examination of the wound, 'Aha' Lemon said with a small nod of his head, he then stuck two fingers into the wound and pulled out the bullet 'Got you' he said triumphantly, while flushing out the wound, completely ignoring the young soldier who was screaming in pain, Lemon then quickly dressed the wound, placed his hand firmly on the boys shoulder 'Right, all done, so what's your name anyway', the boy, once he had calmed down replied, 'Second Lieutenant Lundie, sir', 'Well, Lundie I will be back later once I have treated my other patients', without waiting for an response Lemon walked to another bed, and started treating an older man with a bandage on his shoulder.

Mid-day, had once again arrived on the battle field of the Second Anglo-Afghan War, the mud covered environment was hell to those who spent their days fighting and when a bullet finally struck them down, they had a clean, friendly field hospital to arrive to. This hospital was expertly run by Dr. Lemon, and over the three months he had worked there, the death rate had dropped substantially. 'Dr. Lemon, you should go for something to eat with me, being a Doctor you should know to keep your strength up', Lemon turned his attention from making one of the beds up and turned to look at the owner of the voice, 'Well' he considered while checking his pocket watch which he kept in his trouser pocket, 'it is mid-day, and I could do with a small thing to eat … why not' he announced 'I will just inform Fredrick of our plans, I will meet you there', the two men then nodded in agreement with each other and set off to do their tasks. As Lemon walked through, the hard wood door into, a small room with a few tattered seats, he barley greeted his colleagues, for Lemon made a small vow on the day of his arrival not to see any of the men he met as friends, for their loss would then be too hard to handle. Lemon took his place on his usual chair in the corner of the room, as it was the only chair that allowed him to see everyone present. 'So, Lemon' a plump gentleman said, 'How long have you been here now, Well, that's if you remember the war affects us all in different ways' followed the man, Lemon gave a fake chuckle 'Fredrick, you of all people should know that, wasn't it only yesterday that you cleared us of our entire stock of gin', this comment from Lemon, sent a whole-hearted laugh rippling through the hospital, 'I recall some of the brandy gone as well' added a small man who was sat on the floor. The laughter seemed to annoy Fredrick, so with a simple raise of his hand he immediately muted the room and left it in silence 'I better answer your question' Lemon said to break the silence 'I have been present for 106 days', this left confusion among the group until the small men finally gave the answer he knew the others would understand, 'That's three months and two weeks'. At that note Lemon then stood up, said his goodbyes and exclaimed that he was to go and check on his patients.

Back in the Hospital, Lemon felt he would visit the young soldier Second Lieutenant Lundie first. He had been in the hospital for two weeks and although he had suffered from several fevers and a mild infection, lemon was successful in bringing him back up to full health, now Lundie sat on his bed with the biggest smile seen for months in the hospital. 'Hello, how are you feeling' asked lemon, 'great thanks, I'm guessing I will have to return to the war again, out there' he said softly while pointing a bony finger in the direction of the battle. 'Yes, I have set the date for tomorrow, thought you might like a good meal and nights rest before you go back', Lemon said thoughtfully. 'Why thank you sir, I honour you for your kindnesses', this brought Lemon to laugh slightly as he had never heard that said about him before 'Well for your sake, I believe you should honour me for my abilities to treat the wounded', this was followed by many nods of the head from Lundie. 'Lemon, do you know how to fight', Lundie only asked this of Lemon as a matter of curiosity, but it caused many old memories of the days he spent with Sargent Kennedy, 'Fight no, but shoot yes, Sargent Kennedy, he was the man who taught me to shoot, once said I was the best he had seen' proclaimed Lemon, 'With a shot like that you would make an excellent marksman, and may I ask Doctor, you are a man of status, so why do you still call that man by his status' wondered Lundie 'Well' lemon replied 'It is because I feel that man is still a lot greater than I am and could probably ever be, also I feel that the Sargent is a man that deserves great respect'. The two men then politly nodded to each other and parted.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, rang the alarm that immediately woke lemon from his sleep; he jumped from his bed pulled on his jacket and took his trusty service revolver from under his pillow. Fully loaded he firmly held his gun, it was his only protection, for the alarm meant that the defences had been broken and the hospital is under attack. Lemon held his gun up and ran down the corridor; knocking on each door he passed to make sure its inhabitant was awake. He then ran into the hospital, the alarm had only been ringing for a few minutes but the invasion was already clear, some of Lemons patients had been shot, beds, cupboards and screens had been overturned. Lemon charged into the room shooting at any unknown soldier he could see, but unlike other soldiers fighting alongside he did not stop to fight he continued running through the hospital for their was one person he needed to see. Dodging bullets and firing his revolver everywhere Lemon ran until he reached the bed of Second Lieutenant Lundie, before he could stop him however Lundie was already holding a gun to his head and was preparing to take his own life. Lemon could not let this happen, he had helped him, cured him and although he had only been a patient at his hospital, Lemon felt he was his friend. Lemon without thinking ran to his friend, he ran and pulled down firmly on his hand, removing the gun from his head. BANG, the gun fired, the bullet flew down and struck its target, Lundie's foot. Lundie crippled in pain and fell to the floor, with shots firing everywhere Lemon had to move. He picked up Lundie and his service revolver; he had to get out of there. Running as fast as he could firing shots at enemy soldiers he ran to the small room were the men ate their dinner. He then laid Lundie on the floor with his back against a chair and ran out to fight for his hospital once again.

Looking at the hospital now it would be hard to believe this was once a clean place, dust was floating in the air, obscuring the view of the soldiers. Chunks of furniture were scattered everywhere meaning that movement was kept to a minimum. The once white sheets were stained grey or red with blood, the white washed walls, were no longer their colour. Lemon was shocked, but nevertheless he had to fight. Lemons instinct kicked in, he ran and ducked behind a table, re loaded his revolver, he had only six shots left, the enemy unfortuantly had more and as Lemon is a Doctor he didn't often carry much ammunition. Lemon then fired his shots, all six perfectly on target killing its receiver. Something hit Lemon; it was like his 'bad days' back at Cambridge University, he sprung up from his hiding place and ran out into the battle, throwing left and right hooks at anybody that was close enough, each shot knocking the enemy to the floor. Fredrick stopped amazed at the scene, the quite harmless doctor, was a strong fearless man. He seemed invisible fighting to the bitter end, many had fired shots at him but all had missed there target. Lemon then turned, facing him was a huge man, he was bald, strong and had his small beady eyes fixed on the ambitious Doctor. Lemon however never believed he would ever meet his match, so he courageously attacked the man, who was swift to pull out his gun and shoot Lemon in the shoulder. His whole upper body seemed to fall away, his arm fall from his body, as he hit the floor he Doctor blacked out. His head was bleeding from the fall, his shoulder from the bullet wound. Lemon had been beaten.


	4. Chapter 4 - What Happens Next

What Happens Next

Sometimes the bodies' sub-conscious state is a better place for the mind to live, more room for one to think. Lemon in his sub-conscious state thought about many things, his injury, his life, those few friends he made over his many years, but one thought took over his mind and immobilized all the others; what happened to Second Lieutenant Lundie. Had his life been spared or had he suffered the same fate the other patients in the hospital did. When Lemon woke up he was in the New End Hospital, it was quiet, the sheets and walls were so white they were the purest thing Lemon had seen. As Lemon slowly began to sit up in his bed another Doctor walked in, checked Lemons notes and walked over to him. He then laid a rough dry hand on his head; his temperature was fine, he then picked up his wrist and checked his pulse; that was also fine. The Doctor then pulled the sheet down slightly, revealing the bandage covering Lemons wound; 'Well Doctor all seems fine you are allowed to go, oh and there's someone waiting to see you', this news shocked Lemon who would visit him. Lemon then pulled a shirt over his bare chest, picking up his bag Lemon walked out of the hospital.

As Lemon walked out of the hospital into the bustling street, he seen a recognisable figure leant against the wall just in front of him, the man when realising Lemons arrival walked towards him, 'Long time no see good friend, what hasn't it been a little over four months', Lemon immediately recognised the man from his husky, deep voice, it was Sargent Kennedy. 'I got a call from a, Lundie, I believe it was, he thanks you for saving his life' said Kennedy 'Oh and he told me where you were' he proudly stated. Although Lemon was slightly dazed he still managed to force a small smile and thank Kennedy for his kindness, 'I'm guessing you will want somewhere to stay, till you find a flat for yourself' questioned Kennedy, 'Yes, I am planning to stay with my father', no sooner had Lemon finished his reply before Kennedy was quick to respond 'Now, you may have hit your head, but I know you would not accept his request before doing your fair bit of research', 'Come stay in my spare room, it would be a lot more fun than staying with your father'. Lemon stared at the sky for a moment, then once he was satisfied he had thought through all of his options he happily answered 'Well, you are right I could never live with my father, so I guess I eagerly accept the offer'. Both men smiled to one another, shook hands and walked the short walk down the street to Kennedy's apartment.

Lemon liked Kennedys flat; it may have been small and dimly lit but with its two perfectly made bedrooms, each with a bed and desk it felt like he was back at Cambridge. Everyday Lemon would walk down the various streets around Kennedys flat; he would peer into shop windows and the doors of other flats to see if there were any notices that may interest him. As much as Lemon enjoyed staying with Kennedy he felt he was always in the way of himself and the many ladies he had visiting for the odd spot of tea. Lemon often enjoyed walking down Kings Street this was one of the main streets in London and was often seen to be the social hub for the upper classes. The many cafes and markets provided a brilliant place to shop; recently a new clothes shop had also just opened, causing the street to be constantly lively with women who have a healthy sum of money waiting to be spent. But none of these reasons was why Lemon liked this place so much; his reason was because one sunny day, lemon was sat in The National Café, when a young lady passed by. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met; she was wearing a salmon pink dress with white boots, hat and gloves. She was perfectly made up, with only a little make up to highlight her delicate face and stunning green eyes, her hair was left to hang over her shoulders and it reached her chest; partially curled partially straight she could only be an angel. Lemon followed her part way down the street, watching her as she walked. He already knew that he couldn't live without her but before he had a chance to call for her an old man shouted 'Miss Taylor … Maria Madam, come your father will shortly be expecting you', she then answered in a voice that was so soft and angelic it could easily make a child fall asleep 'Of course, I can't keep him waiting'. The man and Miss Maria Taylor then walked off leaving Lemon who felt like he did the day he got shot.

Lemon told Kennedy of the girl, he was sympathetic about the situation and simply responded with 'Lemon, if she is to be your lady, you will meet again, if you don't there is another who will make your heart skip more beats than Maria'. Lemon thought of what was said and although he hate to admit he knew Kennedy was right. There was only one problem that could possibly affect his chances to be Maria, he was just a Doctor; he may be wealthy but nonetheless he was still just a working middle class man, and she was an upper class lady, probably a baroness, who would not dream of marrying anyone other than a Baron or Duke.

It had been two weeks since Lemon had been discharged from hospital; and his bullet wound had nearly completely healed. This was good news for Lemon as he was shot in his right shoulder, which just happens to be his shooting hand, restricting the Doctor from his many hobbies. The doctor while recovering would spend his days shooting in the shooting shed of Cambridge University; this was only because he was granted special permission as he had only returned from fighting in the war. However when Lemon was not exercising his ability to shoot a target from a substantial difference, he would occasionally visit his father. His father was never told of his heroics in the battle field, mainly because he did not agree with the war or what it stood for; Lemon did not purposely mean to hide so much of his life from his father but as always he never asked Lemon about it and Lemon was never a one to openly talk. These visits to his father were short lived, they may have been father and son but they never talked, this led to Lemon being uncomfortable around his father. His father however never realised this for he never realised anything he did.

'Lemon', Kennedy said one day 'I have found a flat for you'. This news then caused Lemon to look up from his book and turn his attention to Kennedy, who was cleaning a rifle he owned. 'That's great, where about' Lemon answered while returning to his book. 'It's on Baker Street', 'Really' Lemon asked curiously 'Was only last week when I went by that street and there was no flats', 'Ahh, the last tenant moved out two days ago'. When Lemon had finally persuaded Kennedy to give him the address he grabbed his suit jacket, top hat and cane and walked meaningfully out of the door. As Lemon walked down Baker Street, his eyes were fixed on the little stone signs outside each house with the number on. As Lemon walked down the street he knew he was getting closer; there it was 221b Baker Street. The house on the outside looked clean and well kept; it had five stone steps leading to a dark, wooden door. Lemon cautiously walked up the steps admiring the flowers that were planted in the garden; he then raised his hand, paused for a second then firmly knocked on the door. It took a few moments before a tall, skinny man opened it. The man stood straight and proud, he was turned slightly to the side to accentuate his height and lack of weight. 'Hello' said the man in a wacky voice that must have been put on. 'Errrm, hello, I'm here about a flat to rent' replied Lemon awkwardly, 'Ahh yes you be a Lemon' this caused the man laugh slightly, showing how childish he is, 'Never mind of course come in', he then stood aside and gestured his hand to a sitting room, Lemon took a step forward before he was hit by the man's hand. 'Oh, please where are my manners; the name is Leaves, nice to meet you'.


	5. Chapter 5 - Strange Endeavours

Strange endeavours

Sat in Leaves house, was fairly charming, his old English décor lit up the room and gave it a lot of characteristic. As charming as the house was it couldn't remove the one lingering thought; who is Leaves, as that surely could not be his real name, 'So, if you are to stay here, in this flat, with ME, you have to be compatible' he said this with one eyebrow raised while sipping his cup of tea. 'Errrm compatible?' Lemon asked nervously, 'Yes, I need to know if you will agree to my terms. Leaves then stood up taking his cup with him and walked out of the room, knowing he had just left his guest without the slightest idea of what he was about to do he walked back into the doorframe. 'By the way, do you want some tea, I quite like tea myself' asked Leaves before he started to babble about random social and political topics. 'I would love some tea, yes please', retorted Lemon. The boys then spent the next hour sat with a cup of tea in front of the burning log fire writing down what they liked and hated. By the end of the hour the boys discussed many things such as eating habits, shower times and humour; they had also went through about twelve sheets of paper and a bottle of ink, including one pen as Leaves got mad at Lemon's love for dogs. However the boys finally decided that they might be able to tolerate each other but they would have to live under certain terms. The weird Leaves then offered his long bony hand to Lemon and loudly proclaimed 'You may stay … but never ask me about my work', Lemon simply shuck his hand and beamed a huge smile, for this was the best thing that had happened to him since he met the mysterious Maria Taylor. Leaves then courteously showed Lemon the door, handed him his top hat and cane while handing over one shiny, silver key.

Walking back down through the streets, Lemon peered in many shop windows, curious as to who would shop at this late time of night. There were a few girls clearly defying the rules, still spending all their money on silly girly things like shoes and handbags. On his walk he passed a new unusual looking pub, The Jolly Arms, almost in a comical form Lemon watched the pub intently and found himself pacing backwards to the door of the pub, 'A small drink won't hurt, surely', he whispered to himself with desire in his eyes. As Lemon walked through the door the atmosphere hit him like a thousand bullets, only they did not hurt but simply tease him to walk further into the pub. As he strolled towards the bar he found he did not recognize any faces, nonetheless he was not put off but wandered towards the bar. The bar was being manned by a small, thin man with a shabby beard. He was cleaning a few glasses when Lemon arrived and on noticing his appearance he stopped cleaning, 'What do you want' he asked harshly eyes still fixed on Lemon, 'A drink pleased' replied Lemon unsure of the correct answer wanted from the bartender, 'Is that meant to be some kind of joke, I don't know what kind of pub you think I'm running, but I don't like smart folks', the man snapped his fingers, and whistled twice as if he was calling some kind of giant two headed dog. Footsteps were heard echoing from behind the bar, for all Lemon knew his imagination could be right, there may be a giant dog. Bursting through the door came three burley, British men, who immediately caused Lemon to tilt his head and swallow hard. 'Well big boys' Lemon said cockily, 'Let's play a little game'. Lemon then clenched his fists and held them up at his chest; he then winked at the men encouraging them to take him on.

The first of the three men then fluently hopped over the bar, gesturing to Lemon to fulfil his promise. As instructed Lemon ran towards the man, he ducked under the man's right hook, while firing a left jab at the mans' ribs causing him to buckle slightly. Taking advantage of this Lemon grabbed his right arm, forcing it behind his back, then pushing the man forward, causing him to collide with a few tables. One down, two to go. Not taking any more chances, Lemon then showed off his talents. He jumped onto the bar, threw a fierce kick at one of the other men, causing him to collapse and fall in a heap on the dirty bar floor. With two men down the third already showed a sign of apprehension when faced with the nimble doctor, in fact the third man was so startled by the Doctors violent actions he immediately began walking towards the door. 'Come back … I'm not done with you lot yet' screamed Lemon, who ran after the escaping man. Once Lemon caught up with man he threw his knee so it hit the man's ribs, causing a few ribs to break, following this he laid a punch also to the man ribs, leaving him in agony. 'Now I believe I'm done' said Lemon cockily before pushing the man through the door. With all eyes on Lemon he decided to wander over to the bar pour himself a drink, of which he quickly downed as centre of attention was never his strong point, and left the pub. On his way out the bartender who Lemon can now determine as the pub owner shouted 'Never return to this pub'.

As Lemon walked out of the door he made a mental note to never return, as he wandered once again down the path to Kennedys flat. As Lemon reached Kennedy's flat he only opened the door before he was met by an worried Kennedy. 'Where've you been; oh wait don't answer I heard all about it' scolded Kennedy, 'Fighting in the pub …. What were you doing there anywhere, you know those poeple hate men in suits, they always cause trouble for them' Kennedy instructed in a fatherlymanner, this caused lemon to slightly bow his head in acknowledgement 'I understand, shame those boys couldn't put up a bit more of a fight', Lemon replied cockily. Kennedy once satisfied he had put his point across he made his way for the door 'I am going to bed' exclaimed Kennedy just as he walked through the door. This left Lemon alone in the sitting room, after thinking for a while about the events that had only happened an hour before he regretted them all. Shaking himself from his daydream he started rushing about, packing some of his things into a bag so he could have one peaceful night in his new flat. That night Lemon slept in his bed at 221b baker Street, the peaceful night was not however as peaceful as he wished, dogs were barking, the rain was thundering down onto the roof, but loudest of all was Leaves for his snoring was like thunder in the stormy night.

Lemon woke to the sound of posh Lords and Lady's talking, he swiftly dressed and went downstairs to investigate what event has brought all of these upper class people to his small flat. As he knocked on the sitting room door he was quickly met by a flustered looking Leaves, 'Ahh, you be a Lemon, you arrived late last night, I heard', this worried Lemon a little but he answered as respectively as he could, 'What is going on, and may on come in', this caused a small pleasurable smile to show on Leaves head, 'No, No you must not enter …. I am attending to important business …. In fact you must not enter this room all day', this news shocked lemon but Leaves point was made clear by the small piece of paper he pulled out of his pocket with the words, do not enter etched on. Knowing once again that he was not wanted he picked up his cane, top hat and jacket, without knowing where to go he made his way to the door hoping the wind would take him somewhere special.

Midday arrived on this dull, gloomy afternoon and after pacing the streets all day the only item in all of the shops that took his fancy was another, pinstripe, tweed suit this time in an earthy brown. Sat with his bag he was sipping tea in the National Café; the same place of which he had seen his angel a few days ago. This shop was the most expensive around but one thought often brought Lemon to the place; will he ever see Maria again. The thought looked bleak as many moments passed as well as a few cups of tea and a few cocktails but still no Maria. Lemon finally decided it would be a good time to give up when he heard a voice, this voice was stern but recognisable for it was the man with Maria that day, the older man that felt it fit to order her around like some form of dog. Nevertheless he knew that if he was to see Maria today he was his best chance. Lemon followed he voice until he reached a row of houses so posh that they seemed mismatched in this industrial part of London. Walking among the houses Lemon realised that there were solid gold plaques displaying the name of its inhabitant; seeing this Lemon couldn't help but think that Leaves was trying to compensate for something as he too had a plaque outside of his house. Sir Rondale, the Duke and Duchess of Westminster the names just kept getting more and more recognisable. Finally he saw the name he was hoping to find Lord and Lady Taylor.

Lemon did not know what to do, although he had dreamt many times of finding the house of the girl that stole his heart he never did he believe he would and know he has, what would he do. Lemon stood up tall and circled the area taking in his surroundings, he then sat on a nearby bench pulled out todays paper and began to read, hoping that some form of inspiration would pop out to him and inform him of what to do next. The Doctor had only been sat in that seat for a few minutes before the door opened, Lemon was cautious when he looked over to the house and when he finally did he seen the sight he had been waiting for. The lady that emerged from the door wore a sapphire dress, which was accompanied by a gold bag and many gold accessories. The woman's hair was neatly plaited and of course belonged to Maria. As she turned around her green eyes pieced the fog and her perfect smiled shone in Lemons direction. As the lady walked down the steps from her house her eyes never left Lemons; to Lemons surprise the posh girl was heading in his direction. 'Hello' she said in her perfectly angelic voice, 'Good evening madam' replied Lemon who was trying hard to sound and act upper class. Lemon then rose and took the ladies hand before pressing his lips carefully to it. 'The name is Dr. Lemon', after hearing the man's name the posh woman gave a small chuckle before regaining her posture once more. 'I am Lady Maria Taylor, my father is a respectable banker and my mother is the Baroness of Wakesfield.', 'Wow what a family' Lemon replied, this time his tone was slightly gloomier than before, as being an educated man he knew the statics of someone as upper class as her loving a middle class doctor was slim. 'If I was to ask you to dinner madam how would you respond' continued Lemon. This question cause Maria to think for a moment before answering with 'I do not often agree to dinner with men who sit and stalk me and my house … but yes as there is something peculiar about you Dr. Lemon'.

Morning once again arrived, the birds began to sing but unlike other days they did not wake Lemon for he was already awake, rethinking the conversation he had with Miss Taylor. 'Knock, Knock …. Whose their … Leaves thats who' called Leaves before bursting into Lemon room, 'I have brought you some breakfast' declared Leaves before laying the tray on a small table in Lemons room, 'If I am right you have many questions for me so just for your purpose I will be in the living room ….. Just messing around please come quick i have many plans for the day'. As soon as he had arrived leaves has disappeared leaving a tray filled with toast, eggs and bacon which lemon happily tucked into. While eating his breakfast however Lemon could not stop thinking about how his dinner with Maria may plan out and how he could possibly ask all he wished to know about Leaves in one morning.


	6. Chapter 6 - Secrets

Secrets 

Secrets are the only thing kept locked away, never to be told, never to be shared. Everyone keeps secrets but Lemon never thought a man could hold as many secrets as Leaves, but then again Lemon had never met a man as peculiar as Leaves. Walking downstairs Lemon could not possible think of what to ask him first there were so many questions and queries that needed an answer. As Lemon wearily pushed open the door to the sitting room he saw at once that Leaves was stood with a cup of tea by the grand French inspired fireplace, 'I though you weren't coming' teased Leaves, 'I haven't made you tea, weren't sure you would want one' followed Leaves while finishing the rest of his tea and throwing the cup in the direction of the nearest wall, 'what did you do that for, it was fine china' heatedly asked Lemon while entering further into the room. 'ha fine china it was cheap … can't you see it ought to have stayed in one piece' scoffed Leaves, 'no it shouldn't have, that wall is solid concrete' shouted Lemon clearly annoyed by Leaves irrational actions. 'Fine, fine I will buy you a new cup … so come on, you haven't just come here to shout at me, I am ready to be questioned'.

After much talk the boys slowly began to reveal more and more about themselves, Lemon revealed his hatred for his father, his time at the war and his injury. In return Leaves shared almost nothing about himself apart from his passion for science. 'Come Leaves you know my life, tell me yours' asked Lemon in the most careful way he could think of. 'Ahhh there is much to tell' whispered Leaves, 'Well let's start with …. What's your area of work', inquired Lemon, Leaves then stood up and picked up one book from the bookshelf in the corner of the room, he then handed it to Lemon, 'Officers in Crime' , Lemon read, 'So are you a police man …. No wait you work from home', 'Well observed' snapped Leaves, 'Well you are secretive, so I can only guess Detective', Lemon then stood up and placed the book back on the bookshelf, 'You are sharp', mocked Leaves, 'If I am right the people at our house a few days ago, where your customers ….. Who do you work for?' questioned Lemon. 'I work for myself and they were my clients, you see people come to me with a suspicious … happening and I solve it' stated Leaves. Happy that he had answered enough personal questions Leaves decided to pick up todays newspaper and retreat to his room, Lemon accepted this move and decided he too would find something more stimulating to do till he had to meet Maria for dinner. Putting on his jacket, gloves and hat Lemon left for the street.

It was Thursday, market day; the streets were full with sellers trying desperately to sell their products to the rich, or the well to do passer bys. Lemon liked the market days there was so much happening no one noticed a doctor pacing through the streets; as on other days this type of behaviour would have provoked many old women asking him if he was lost. Walking through the streets however things did not seem like an ordinary market day, everyone was their but the usual excitement was gone, everyone seemed weary, scared almost to be treading alone. Lemon while noticing this change thought little of it. One o'clock had finally arrived and Lemon was quietly waiting at The National café, for Lady Taylor to arrive.

It was a little after one when she finally arrived, perfectly made up, with her hair loose and hanging down her back, she wore an elegant red dress accompanied with an red lace hat, to Lemon she looked different; she was not his usual innocent angel, but a seductive irresistible one. As she sat down Lemons eyes were glued to hers, 'would you like some tea madam' asked Lemon, a small smile appeared on Marias' face 'Yes please doctor that would be most divine', Lemon then drew the attention of one of the waiters and ordered two cups of tea. 'So doctor, where do you work now', the doctor paused before answering the question 'I was stationed at a hospital in the second Anglo-Afghan war, I was shot in the shoulder and I am currently unemployed', the news shocked Maria but she was curious to hear more, 'Does your shoulder still hurt you … where do you live now …. Wait how do you live' cried Maria hysterically before like the other times quickly regaining posture, 'pardon me I ask too many questions', said Maria while lowering her, 'Don't be foolish you are merely curious, and my shoulder no longer hurts but I have a nice scar, I share a flat with someone who can only be described as a maniac and I still receive a doctors pay, in fact I will still receive a doctors pay till the end of next month', when Lemon finished he gave a great sigh, Maria looked up at him and their eyes met, 'your story is truly amazing and all true I can tell by the look in your eyes', 'it is all as true as my love for you' replied Lemon. He then took Maria's hand and kissed it softly, 'Do you fancy a walk my Lady' said Lemon, Maria nodded eagerly 'Of course that would be lovely … oh and one thing call me Maria please nothing different', 'as you wish Maria and I insist then that you call me John'. The two then stood up and hand in hand walked to the garden in the centre of the village.

'How did your date go?' Leaves whispered to a tired looking Lemon who was sleeping on the sitting room couch 'I guess since you are on the couch, that you were too tired or drunk to go to your bed' jested Leaves, 'Because of that my clients are in the kitchen' said Leaves rather unimpressed, as Leaves was about to walk out of the door he suddenly stopped and quickly turned on his heel so he was once more facing Lemon, 'ha you are a lemon and a lemon with a Taylor as your girlfriend' mocked Leaves in a very childish manner causing Lemon to throw one of the many plump cushions straight for Leaves head. 'Well from that I can conclude you are a bit heated from your date, I can only assume she took you for the lemon that you are and slapped you silly on your pretty little face', when Leaves had finished his rant his face was almost purple from lack of oxygen, 'I will now see to my customers', Leaves then turned once again on his heels and marched out of the room, leaving Lemon slumped on the couch.

After a few hours Lemon decide to leave the house for he was becoming a little sick of Leaves and his clients nattering on in the kitchen. Lemon unlike other times only grabbed his jacket and cane; there was no need for his top hat. He however had no where to go, so he decided to walk along to the key side and spend a few moments gazing at the ships, all docked and ready to set sail. At the dock many lower class men were heaving heavy cargo onto huge ships, while the upper class constantly scrutinized them and often moaned when something wasn't done absolutely perfectly; all seemed normal. Lemon continued walking down the dock weaving in and out of people until he reached the quietest part of the dock, the most secluded part, full of disused warehouses and black market sellers. He was mismatched on the dull, foggy backdrop; the only people that where around where thugs, assassins and desperate women; Lemon was most certainly out of place.

Lemon quickly turned his head; he had heard several loud bangs. A few more then fired, Lemon knew they were gunshots. Something inside him caused him to run; most men would run away from the incident but Lemon did not, he ran straight for the sound of the gunshots. More shots fired but Lemon continued running in and out of the warehouses, Lemon then stopped and listened. There was silence. 'Hello, Hello …. Is anyone their' shouted Lemon with a tone of apprehension in his voice. A rat then scattered in front of Lemon, the shock caused him to skilfully hit the rat; swiftly breaking its back, knowing the rat would not have scarpered for no reason Lemon headed of in the direction that the rat ran from. The atmosphere was chilling; not knowing what could be around the next corner however thrilled Lemon. As he crept about he knew something was not right, he could smell the usual stink of a gun that had recently been fired; the doctor followed the stench. In front of him now stood an old warehouse recently the home of an old English brewery.

Slowly opening the door Lemon was shocked at what he saw, nothing could have prepared him for the scene that opened up in front of him, not even his time in the war. Lemon pushed the door further open and the scene only got worse and more shocking. In front of Lemon were three bodies, one body was of a boy, he appeared to be small and skinny and young, looking only to be about twenty two, he had been shot four times. The second body was a young girl also small and skinny, she wore a glistening ring on her finger, clearly some poor man's wife, she also seemed to be in her early twenties and had been shot twice. The third body however was the most shocking; it was the body of a man in his late forties. This body was different however as unlike the others this body was been displayed on a rope hanging from the ceiling, the body also had several bullet wounds. Lemon fell against the door of the warehouse, feeling slightly faint; blood was still trickling from the bodies of the victims', like a river running through the warehouse. The whole scene was nauseating and repulsive, with the stench of copper filling the room, the deep red pools and streams of blood forming a gruesome murder scene.

Lemon must have been sat there for a few minutes before he heard the sound of footsteps heading towards the warehouse. Was this the killer returning to finish of what was left of his prey, Lemon clearly startled by this jumped up from the ground as quick as he could; he picked up his cane again and hid behind the door, his fighting instinct urging him to injure or even kill then next man that walked through the door. Many more moments passed, waiting, listening, the footsteps where getting louder and clearer. The door then began to open slowly, getting his timing just right, Lemon then threw his cane straight for the man who was entering. The cane however did not hit its target, but the hand of the man who was walking through the door. 'Well hello my friend, I see you are involved in my crime' spoke the man, as the man raised the peak of his hat, Lemon was shocked at who he saw; Leaves. 'Did you kill them', shouted Lemon angrily, 'No I am only investigating this crime, one of my clients told me that her father, brother and best friend was missing' revealed Leaves 'and I seem to have found them' finished Leaves. Lemon then looked back at the bodies in the abandoned brewery and nodded in acknowledgment, as he knew he was staring at one poor woman's father, brother and best friend who were taken away from her undoubtedly before their time. 'So, as you are involved, would you like to join the case', Lemon considered this request from Leaves for a while but he felt compelled to say yes, so in the biggest voice he could muster he replied a simple 'yes'. This brought a vast, cheesy grin to emerge from his face.

'So Lemon, we are looking for a man with a motive, should be easy to figure out' declared Leaves, 'Oh, for the first time i seem to have a partner, a Leaves and a Lemon, oh may I call by your first name', said Leaves, but Lemon seemed to have an answer already thought out, 'No, call me Lemon, no one calls me by my first name', the refusal seemed to have took Leaves by surprise but he managed to reply in a respectable manner, 'Well if you insist … ha Pineapple Leaves and Dr. Lemon, detectives', Leaved then turned to the side and pulled a face which seemed to be an attempt at a curious pose. It took Lemon a small while to realise what was said before he muttered; 'Your first name seriously can't be Pineapple'.


	7. Chapter 7 - How Time Flies

You and I: 

Standing facing the mirror, draped in her pure white dress Maria looked perfect. Her hair was up in neat clusters with no stray hair out of place. Everything about her was heavenly, the way she looked almost sent out a glow through the room. All of which reflected how she felt, this was the happiest day of her life, she would never forget this moment the moment she married Dr. John Lemon, her best friend, the love of her life. Her ears picked up the vague call of her father, alerting her telling her it was time. She took one last look at her reflection, smiling at the image of her in a bright white gown, a new start, the beginning of her new life, a better life. Lady Maria Taylor turned, the flowing ends of her elegant dress swaying with her as she moved sending a flutter of white across the floor. The door handle turned under her soft fingers and she made her way out of the dressing room, soon appearing face to face with her father. Dressed in his suit with his hair combed back one would think he would be pleased to see his daughter in her wedding gown, but the Lords face did not show this happiness, but wore the expression of a deeply troubled man. Seeing this uncertainty in her father's face alerted Maria and prompted her to ask questions, 'Father what is it' she murmured desperately seeking an answer. 'Lemon is yet to arrive, I am truly sorry my darling, come I will take you home', 'No' boldly interrupted Maria not wanting to believe in her father's news, 'He will come, I will not leave here till he does … he loves me' the conversation was swiftly ended with the slam of the door and the tears of Maria.

Moments felt like hours as she forced herself to wait, he would come, he did love her after all, she would wait for him just as he would for her. As she stared out of the dressing room window, that looked out onto the drive she willed him to walk by, but no matter how much she begged or how long she waited he did not show. 'Maria he was supposed to arrive ten minutes ago, and doctors are known for their good time keeping, darling I believe if he wanted to be here he would have arrived by now', her father's voice would have been an comforting presence if he had not have voiced his opinion on this bleak matter, however he still optimistically knocked on the door in the hope she would invite him in. 'Father, he will come, I know it … now please go see to our guests'.

She waited another forty minutes until she saw an old battered car creep along the drive. The driver Pineapple Leaves and his passenger, Dr. Lemon. Leaves then wobbled out of the car and opened the door; behind the door was a drunken, unshaven Lemon, who seemed to have just woken up due to his sudden reaction to the bright light behind the door. As Leaves pulled the blanket from Lemons grip many bottles of drink were revealed; clearly the focus of last night's stag do. With a small trip the doctor walked his way to the door of the wedding venue, not in his best but in an old tweed suit now full of holes with a sleeve hanging on by only a few threads.

As Lemon opened the door all of the guests were still sat in their seats; talking. Continuing, he could see every eye in the building on him and his shabby suit. He knew at once what everyone was saying; they were predicting reasons as to why he was late, what he was doing the night before. In fact the only people that weren't trying to guess the actions of the night before where those who were there. Lemon finally reached the end of the aisle where he met Mr. Taylor. The doctor's arrival shocked that of Mr. Taylor, but after Lemon simply lowered his head and offered his hand, the stubborn banker reluctantly shook it then whispered 'I will fetch your bride', Lemon was unsure how he was meant to take this statement, but Lemon could do nothing more but smile at the sound of his bride, who he was deeply sorry to for leaving alone this long. In the dressing room Maria was still waiting, as the door opened Maria was glad to see her father, for although he had his doubts on Lemon arriving he was her greatest friend there. 'Maria', the banker whispered while gently stroking her cheek, 'It is time, he has finally arrived', with Marias' smile beaming round the room, her father pulled her veil down over her head and walked her through the door.

The flowers where bright and beautiful, the hymn books freshly pressed and ready to be opened to celebrate this religious occasion, all that was needed now was the bride to walk down the aisle, as the organ played the guests rose, waiting for the doors to this grand monument to open. As the heavy wooden doors began to creep open the first glimpses of the brides white dress where seen. It was quite an occasion, one which firmly met the requirements to be a religious wedding, yet it was modern. Maria had brought many of her family members like her aunts and cousins as well as her brother Edward Taylor soon to inherit the family land; Wakesfield estate and manor house, she also brought a few friends like the gentleman who escorts her around and a few girls she spends her time shopping with. On the other hand Lemons family turnout was much less as his only family member there was his father; who Lemon refused to invite despite this Maria decided to write him an invitation anyway. The only friends Lemon had invited where Kennedy; his lifelong friend, Lundie, the young soldier he saved from certain death, Fredrick, another man he met during his time in the war, and of course Leaves and his brother Mycroft.

As the organ played the bride moved down the aisle, all of the guests were amazed at her beauty radiating from this simple yet elegant dress, with her father leading her down the aisle this was going to be a day to remember. From the top of the aisle Lemon refused his instinct to look at his bride, he would wait. As she finally reached Lemon he was amazed at what he saw, for his angelic bride look even more beautiful than before, with her wedding veil down covering her delicately made up face Lemon had to resist temptation to just kiss her now. As the priest cleared his throat the wedding guests took their seats as the service was about to start, with Maria and John holding hands this was going to be their happiest day to date.

The Priest began 'We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together John Lemon and Maria Taylor in holy matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace' at this pause no one spoke, although Marias father was not happy with this wedding he was relieved that his daughter found love, so decided to stay quiet for her sake. 'Who gives this woman to be married to this man?' the priest continues. In response Marias mother and father, in unison spoke the traditional words of 'We do'. Triumphantly the priest said 'The bride is given away' and when he said this he raised both hands to the roof, before lowering them again and turning over a page in his book situated on a gold, eagle stand right in front of him.

'John Lemon, do you take Maria Taylor to be your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony?' the priest continued. While out in the audience all the couples present where sat hand in hand, glancing lovingly at each other, remembering their special day. Mr and Mrs Taylor, turned their heads to face each other, unlike others there were not sat hand in hand and looking at each other, no love was shared. 'Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?', 'I do' declared Lemon proudly while looking at Maria with such desire and admiration in his eyes. With a small smile the priest continued with the service, 'Maria Taylor, do you take John Lemon to be your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?', when the priest finished Maria gave the same response her fiancé did 'I do', also in the same proud, ecstatic manner. At this point of the ceremony, Maria planned for a few songs to be sung; the great sound of the organ filled the venue, the voices of the guests harmonising beautifully. When the voices stopped the couple once again held each other; hand in hand, waiting patiently for the priest to resume the service, never at any point pressuring him to move any faster with the ceremony as both Maria and John wanted it to last a lifetime.

The priest addressing the groom then asked Lemon to repeat his words 'I John Lemon take thee Maria Taylor to be my wedded wife' the priest then nodded to Lemon silently indicating that he should copy his exact words, 'I John Lemon take thee Maria Taylor to be my wedded wife ' , from this point on the doctor already knew the format of the wedding vows, proving this by gently stroking Maria hand while uttering the rest of the vows with great accuracy 'To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish,' Lemon then suddenly stopped, remembering the next vows; a horrible thought then appeared in his mind, now his life was complete with Maria what should he do if anything happened to her, he could no longer see a life without Maria, not now. Lemon then woke from his thought and stared into the eyes of his fiancé now looking a little worried at his sudden stop, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth' after Lemon had finished a small round of applause came from Leaves who was extremely impressed by this act, however the other guests then all, still smiling glared at Leaves, seemingly not quite as impressed with his abrupt disturbance to the ceremony. The exact same speech was then repeated this time by Maria, who unlike Lemon needed the assistance of the priest as she did not quite know the full speech like Lemon did.

'May the best man bring the rings to the alter', politely said the priest, this caused the guests to look around eagerly as until this point no one but the man himself knew who the best man was. As he slowly stood up from his seat there was a sigh of relief as Leaves was not the best man, a far better man was; Kennedy. As he walked to the priest he held a small silver box containing the rings, all eyes were fixed on the ring box, curious as to what beauty hid inside as Marias' engagement ring was stunning enough. As Kennedy opened the box, Maria was speechless as she had no say in her wedding ring but was happy enough to let Lemon choose one for her. The ring was solid white gold, with four perfectly set diamonds on it; the ring shone like a star when the light hit it 'Do, you like it' whispered Lemon to Maria, 'I picked the brightest, prettiest ring in all of London, but it is still not grand enough', this shocked Maria who quickly replied with 'It is perfect how could it not be perfect', Lemon however ignored her comment and continued 'for you are so flawless no ring could match your beauty', as the priest cleared his throat he took the two rings from Kennedy and once again proceeded with the ceremony.

'May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end', the priest then gave Lemon Marias ring, 'With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment.' Spoke Lemon before placing the ring carefully on her finger. The priest then repeated his speech 'May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end', Lemons plain yet elegant white gold ring was also handed over. Maria then said 'With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment', and then she picked up Lemons hand, stroked it softly, laid a soft kiss on his hand, then slipped the ring on his finger; both the rings were a perfect fit.

As the service was drawing to a close there was only one thing left to be said 'May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, and with each passing year. John Lemon and Maria Taylor, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. Now as John and Maria have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife.' A tremendous round of applause erupted from the guests, even a few tears where shed from Mrs. Taylor. As the cheers grew louder and louder Edward stood up to show his joy, shouting and whistling tills his lungs where dry, and till Mr. Taylor told him to sit down. 'I now give to you Mr. and Mrs. Lemon', Shouted the priest over the sound of the cheers from Leaves. At this point happy with her new status, Maria lovingly kissed Lemon; there first kiss as a married couple.

As Lemon grasped Marias hand even tighter he led her out of the building, where a car should stand, ready and waiting to take them to their honeymoon. 'I love you, John', whispered Maria who was now in Lemons loving arms as he carried her, 'Well Maria, a man content to go to heaven alone will never get to heaven, so I am so glad we can now be each other's ticket to eternal happiness', the comment made Marias' heart skip a beat, unsure of what to say next, as Lemon lowered her into the car he heard a voice call his name. As Lemon walked to the place he heard the voice he found Kennedy and Leaves. At their meeting the three embraced each other with a friendly hug, 'Goodbye friend', said Leaves his eyes watering, 'Ahh Leaves, it is only goodbye for two weeks' reassuringly replied Lemon. 'I have one thing to say', interrupted Kennedy, 'I hope you to will be very happy together … Lemon she is truly a wonderful bride', Lemon thought for a while before answering, 'she is wonderful, her beauty is that of a million diamonds glittering in the sun, each reflecting its own ray of light making brilliant patterns, the angels gasp in the wake of her presence, I will forever protect her and cherish her, she has become my world and now my life'. Lemon then walked back to the car, took his seat next to his wife; as the engine started the car drove off, on the journey of a lifetime; their honeymoon.


	8. Chapter 8 - You and I

You and I: 

Standing facing the mirror, draped in her pure white dress Maria looked perfect. Her hair was up in neat clusters with no stray hair out of place. Everything about her was heavenly, the way she looked almost sent out a glow through the room. All of which reflected how she felt, this was the happiest day of her life, she would never forget this moment the moment she married Dr. John Lemon, her best friend, the love of her life. Her ears picked up the vague call of her father, alerting her telling her it was time. She took one last look at her reflection, smiling at the image of her in a bright white gown, a new start, the beginning of her new life, a better life. Lady Maria Taylor turned, the flowing ends of her elegant dress swaying with her as she moved sending a flutter of white across the floor. The door handle turned under her soft fingers and she made her way out of the dressing room, soon appearing face to face with her father. Dressed in his suit with his hair combed back one would think he would be pleased to see his daughter in her wedding gown, but the Lords face did not show this happiness, but wore the expression of a deeply troubled man. Seeing this uncertainty in her father's face alerted Maria and prompted her to ask questions, 'Father what is it' she murmured desperately seeking an answer. 'Lemon is yet to arrive, I am truly sorry my darling, come I will take you home', 'No' boldly interrupted Maria not wanting to believe in her father's news, 'He will come, I will not leave here till he does … he loves me' the conversation was swiftly ended with the slam of the door and the tears of Maria.

Moments felt like hours as she forced herself to wait, he would come, he did love her after all, she would wait for him just as he would for her. As she stared out of the dressing room window, that looked out onto the drive she willed him to walk by, but no matter how much she begged or how long she waited he did not show. 'Maria he was supposed to arrive ten minutes ago, and doctors are known for their good time keeping, darling I believe if he wanted to be here he would have arrived by now', her father's voice would have been an comforting presence if he had not have voiced his opinion on this bleak matter, however he still optimistically knocked on the door in the hope she would invite him in. 'Father, he will come, I know it … now please go see to our guests'.

She waited another forty minutes until she saw an old battered car creep along the drive. The driver Pineapple Leaves and his passenger, Dr. Lemon. Leaves then wobbled out of the car and opened the door; behind the door was a drunken, unshaven Lemon, who seemed to have just woken up due to his sudden reaction to the bright light behind the door. As Leaves pulled the blanket from Lemons grip many bottles of drink were revealed; clearly the focus of last night's stag do. With a small trip the doctor walked his way to the door of the wedding venue, not in his best but in an old tweed suit now full of holes with a sleeve hanging on by only a few threads.

As Lemon opened the door all of the guests were still sat in their seats; talking. Continuing, he could see every eye in the building on him and his shabby suit. He knew at once what everyone was saying; they were predicting reasons as to why he was late, what he was doing the night before. In fact the only people that weren't trying to guess the actions of the night before where those who were there. Lemon finally reached the end of the aisle where he met Mr. Taylor. The doctor's arrival shocked that of Mr. Taylor, but after Lemon simply lowered his head and offered his hand, the stubborn banker reluctantly shook it then whispered 'I will fetch your bride', Lemon was unsure how he was meant to take this statement, but Lemon could do nothing more but smile at the sound of his bride, who he was deeply sorry to for leaving alone this long. In the dressing room Maria was still waiting, as the door opened Maria was glad to see her father, for although he had his doubts on Lemon arriving he was her greatest friend there. 'Maria', the banker whispered while gently stroking her cheek, 'It is time, he has finally arrived', with Marias' smile beaming round the room, her father pulled her veil down over her head and walked her through the door.

The flowers where bright and beautiful, the hymn books freshly pressed and ready to be opened to celebrate this religious occasion, all that was needed now was the bride to walk down the aisle, as the organ played the guests rose, waiting for the doors to this grand monument to open. As the heavy wooden doors began to creep open the first glimpses of the brides white dress where seen. It was quite an occasion, one which firmly met the requirements to be a religious wedding, yet it was modern. Maria had brought many of her family members like her aunts and cousins as well as her brother Edward Taylor soon to inherit the family land; Wakesfield estate and manor house, she also brought a few friends like the gentleman who escorts her around and a few girls she spends her time shopping with. On the other hand Lemons family turnout was much less as his only family member there was his father; who Lemon refused to invite despite this Maria decided to write him an invitation anyway. The only friends Lemon had invited where Kennedy; his lifelong friend, Lundie, the young soldier he saved from certain death, Fredrick, another man he met during his time in the war, and of course Leaves and his brother Mycroft.

As the organ played the bride moved down the aisle, all of the guests were amazed at her beauty radiating from this simple yet elegant dress, with her father leading her down the aisle this was going to be a day to remember. From the top of the aisle Lemon refused his instinct to look at his bride, he would wait. As she finally reached Lemon he was amazed at what he saw, for his angelic bride look even more beautiful than before, with her wedding veil down covering her delicately made up face Lemon had to resist temptation to just kiss her now. As the priest cleared his throat the wedding guests took their seats as the service was about to start, with Maria and John holding hands this was going to be their happiest day to date.

The Priest began 'We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together John Lemon and Maria Taylor in holy matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace' at this pause no one spoke, although Marias father was not happy with this wedding he was relieved that his daughter found love, so decided to stay quiet for her sake. 'Who gives this woman to be married to this man?' the priest continues. In response Marias mother and father, in unison spoke the traditional words of 'We do'. Triumphantly the priest said 'The bride is given away' and when he said this he raised both hands to the roof, before lowering them again and turning over a page in his book situated on a gold, eagle stand right in front of him.

'John Lemon, do you take Maria Taylor to be your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony?' the priest continued. While out in the audience all the couples present where sat hand in hand, glancing lovingly at each other, remembering their special day. Mr and Mrs Taylor, turned their heads to face each other, unlike others there were not sat hand in hand and looking at each other, no love was shared. 'Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?', 'I do' declared Lemon proudly while looking at Maria with such desire and admiration in his eyes. With a small smile the priest continued with the service, 'Maria Taylor, do you take John Lemon to be your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?', when the priest finished Maria gave the same response her fiancé did 'I do', also in the same proud, ecstatic manner. At this point of the ceremony, Maria planned for a few songs to be sung; the great sound of the organ filled the venue, the voices of the guests harmonising beautifully. When the voices stopped the couple once again held each other; hand in hand, waiting patiently for the priest to resume the service, never at any point pressuring him to move any faster with the ceremony as both Maria and John wanted it to last a lifetime.

The priest addressing the groom then asked Lemon to repeat his words 'I John Lemon take thee Maria Taylor to be my wedded wife' the priest then nodded to Lemon silently indicating that he should copy his exact words, 'I John Lemon take thee Maria Taylor to be my wedded wife ' , from this point on the doctor already knew the format of the wedding vows, proving this by gently stroking Maria hand while uttering the rest of the vows with great accuracy 'To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish,' Lemon then suddenly stopped, remembering the next vows; a horrible thought then appeared in his mind, now his life was complete with Maria what should he do if anything happened to her, he could no longer see a life without Maria, not now. Lemon then woke from his thought and stared into the eyes of his fiancé now looking a little worried at his sudden stop, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth' after Lemon had finished a small round of applause came from Leaves who was extremely impressed by this act, however the other guests then all, still smiling glared at Leaves, seemingly not quite as impressed with his abrupt disturbance to the ceremony. The exact same speech was then repeated this time by Maria, who unlike Lemon needed the assistance of the priest as she did not quite know the full speech like Lemon did.

'May the best man bring the rings to the alter', politely said the priest, this caused the guests to look around eagerly as until this point no one but the man himself knew who the best man was. As he slowly stood up from his seat there was a sigh of relief as Leaves was not the best man, a far better man was; Kennedy. As he walked to the priest he held a small silver box containing the rings, all eyes were fixed on the ring box, curious as to what beauty hid inside as Marias' engagement ring was stunning enough. As Kennedy opened the box, Maria was speechless as she had no say in her wedding ring but was happy enough to let Lemon choose one for her. The ring was solid white gold, with four perfectly set diamonds on it; the ring shone like a star when the light hit it 'Do, you like it' whispered Lemon to Maria, 'I picked the brightest, prettiest ring in all of London, but it is still not grand enough', this shocked Maria who quickly replied with 'It is perfect how could it not be perfect', Lemon however ignored her comment and continued 'for you are so flawless no ring could match your beauty', as the priest cleared his throat he took the two rings from Kennedy and once again proceeded with the ceremony.

'May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end', the priest then gave Lemon Marias ring, 'With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment.' Spoke Lemon before placing the ring carefully on her finger. The priest then repeated his speech 'May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end', Lemons plain yet elegant white gold ring was also handed over. Maria then said 'With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment', and then she picked up Lemons hand, stroked it softly, laid a soft kiss on his hand, then slipped the ring on his finger; both the rings were a perfect fit.

As the service was drawing to a close there was only one thing left to be said 'May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, and with each passing year. John Lemon and Maria Taylor, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. Now as John and Maria have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife.' A tremendous round of applause erupted from the guests, even a few tears where shed from Mrs. Taylor. As the cheers grew louder and louder Edward stood up to show his joy, shouting and whistling tills his lungs where dry, and till Mr. Taylor told him to sit down. 'I now give to you Mr. and Mrs. Lemon', Shouted the priest over the sound of the cheers from Leaves. At this point happy with her new status, Maria lovingly kissed Lemon; there first kiss as a married couple.

As Lemon grasped Marias hand even tighter he led her out of the building, where a car should stand, ready and waiting to take them to their honeymoon. 'I love you, John', whispered Maria who was now in Lemons loving arms as he carried her, 'Well Maria, a man content to go to heaven alone will never get to heaven, so I am so glad we can now be each other's ticket to eternal happiness', the comment made Marias' heart skip a beat, unsure of what to say next, as Lemon lowered her into the car he heard a voice call his name. As Lemon walked to the place he heard the voice he found Kennedy and Leaves. At their meeting the three embraced each other with a friendly hug, 'Goodbye friend', said Leaves his eyes watering, 'Ahh Leaves, it is only goodbye for two weeks' reassuringly replied Lemon. 'I have one thing to say', interrupted Kennedy, 'I hope you to will be very happy together … Lemon she is truly a wonderful bride', Lemon thought for a while before answering, 'she is wonderful, her beauty is that of a million diamonds glittering in the sun, each reflecting its own ray of light making brilliant patterns, the angels gasp in the wake of her presence, I will forever protect her and cherish her, she has become my world and now my life'. Lemon then walked back to the car, took his seat next to his wife; as the engine started the car drove off, on the journey of a lifetime; their honeymoon.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Next Adventure

The Next Adventure

Travelling in that old car to the train station was a dream come true for John and Maria, they were finally married and about to start their new life together; just one obstacle to pass first, their honeymoon to Brighton. Lemon had always hated the idea of honeymoons; a week alone seemed blissful for them, but like many stories and cases Lemon had been on, honeymoons often spelt disaster. Arriving at the train station and looking out at the platform in front, shocked them both; in front of them stood the train, it was vast and grand, large enough to hold hundreds of civilians with ease. As the pair continued walking down the platform, they passed the cargo bays, which were filled to burst with valuable good that were also on their way to Brighton. The atmosphere hit Lemon, the hustle and bustle, men in uniform running around loading various weapons, it all brought him back to his days in the army; that silent train ride to the place he almost met his end. 'John, come, the train is leaving soon, we should find our compartment' quietly murmured Maria, waking Lemon from his thoughts as she took his hand, the two briskly walked down the platform with Lemon still reflecting over his time in the army.

It took some time and the advice of many attendants before the newly married couple found their compartment, 13B. Inside they found old décor furnishings with posh lace curtains and velvet seats. In the centre of the compartment lay a small table topped with a silver platter of small snacks. Next to it stood a bucket filled with ice, assumingly for wine that was not included. 'This is nice,' stated Lemon 'We will have to order some wine though, shame it was not included,' he moaned whilst slowly lowering himself into a seat. 'Yes it is, very modern' eagerly replied Maria while helping herself to some of the small snacks. It would be a short journey of about two hours until they reached their destination; in Brighton they hoped to get away from the crowded streets and polluted air, to swim in the sea and walk along the pier. It would be two weeks of utter pleasure and blissful silence, just the two of them.

Half an hour later and the couple were still talking about memories they shared like it was the first time they had seen each other in years, as well as eating the snacks fiendishly and generally having a good time. 'I believe we need more wine my dear' Lemon muttered while staring at the empty bottle and wobbling to his feet due to the motion of the train and the effect of the acute amount of alcohol. As he pulled the heavy door open he glanced out into the corridor, it was empty and still with only a marble bouncing from side to side along the corridor; there was no talking, no laughing, there was simply nothing. Well not until from one of the compartments a strange lady appeared, she was wearing a knee length green skirt with a flamboyant purple top. The outfit was accompanied with bright green eye shadow, truly a ghastly sight for anyone who even catches the smallest of glimpse. However there was something about this woman that Lemon recognised, something unusual, but before Lemon could think of whom she was, the unusual lady had already walked past his compartment, heading towards the back of the train. As Lemon turned his head once more to look down the corridor he saw a short, weak looking train attendant all smartly dressed in the appropriate uniform. 'Hello there my man, can you please fetch me another bottle of your finest wine,' shouted Lemon, eager with excitement at the thought of another bottle of wine needing to be drunk, before disappearing back into the compartment to his wife.

A few moments later the attendant slowly opened the door, he raised his hand and in it was the bottle of wine as requested. The man came further into the compartment and laid the bottle of wine in the bucket. As he turned around Lemon could sense something was not quite right about him, the harsh look on his face, his worn cracked skin, he appeared to be more than just a train attendant. As Lemon began figuring out this stranger, he was almost oblivious to the speed of the train which had slowed down dramatically. That momentary lack of concentration was all the attendant needed as he swung full force to punch Lemon. Taking the hit Lemon climbed back up from the floor, easing himself up with the aid of the table before finding enough strength to retaliate with an equally as strong hit. Even with the occasional plea and scream of Maria the two men continued to throw punch after punch, each one growing in strength and causing even more damage than the last. With neither possessing a weapon this was a battle of determination and one which drew the attention of another, however, neither noticed the strangely familiar women now armed with a gun enter the compartment. Without a second thought a shot was fired; missed, then another; missed, the shots didn't startle the boys but it terrified Maria for she was not used to the violent misconduct of her husband's work. Eventually, this time with considerably more accuracy a third shot was made; it was a hit, straight into the chest of the train attendant. As blood seeped through his shirt Lemon made sure he would not survive by taking the wine bottle and forcefully smashing it over his head, knocking him out instantly.

Once the intruder was dealt with Lemon was quick to take his wife by the hand and push her behind himself, using his own body to protect her from the peculiar woman with the gun. 'Do I know you?' bravely questioned the Doctor before picking up one of the remaining snacks on the platter. Without feeling the need to directly answer, the woman removed her wig, to leave the powdered face of Leaves. 'What are you doing, I'm on my honey moon?' questioned Lemon, while shifting his gaze from Leaves in the feminine outfit to his shocked wife who appeared washed out in colour due to the recent shock. 'You see I am going to save your life', proudly proclaimed Leaves while brushing a few crumbs from his blouse, 'Now, take this gun and don't miss', commanded Leaves as he pulled a small service revolver from down his blouse and a few roles of ammunition from either sock. 'And if I do?' wondered Lemon who was busy loading the gun and peering down the carriage, no one was there. 'If you miss you would be screwing up my well thought out plan, and your title of a mediocre marksman would well, be a total lie', At that comment Maria, who was still pale with shock stood up quick, 'Wait a minute why don't _you _shoot them' demanded Maria as she tugged on Lemons suit jacket in an attempt to get him to sit down. 'Ah see I thought you would say that and I will answer with nothing but the simplest reply, I am not a very good marksman compared to your marvellous husband'. 'There's no one there Leaves, why I am stood here' interrupted Lemon while still glaring down the corridor. 'Patience my friend they will come, our enemy has sent many soldiers, well assassins, to kill us both', informed Leaves as he darted around the compartment, 'I don't believe I have an enemy, you have many haters however' questioned Lemon, 'I will explain the case and our enemy when we get out this … slightly tricky and unappealing situation'. Silence then fell in the compartment as they began to wait, Lemon by the door, armed with his gun, Leaves stood beside him and Maria sat on one of the seats desperately trying to figure out the current situation.

The sounds of shots were heard through the train carriage, leading all heads to turn to Leaves automatically who was stood staring down at the small hole that had entered and left the fabric of his skirt. 'Well, I really liked that skirt, silk, very nice, flattering on the curves', stated Leaves in disappointment as he was pulled from the doorway by Lemon. 'I guess this is my cue' retorted Lemon and without waiting for an answer he ran to the door and started firing shots at the soldiers running to kill them. He fired one shot and hit his target, one down. He fired a second shot which also hit its target, another one down. For the time being, no more appeared to be coming. 'How many are you expecting' stated Lemon with a slightly concerned tone in his voice, after a short pause and many taps on the table Leaves finally answered, 'about thirty or maybe forty'. The concern then hit Lemons face 'I only have fourteen shots left, that's not enough, please say you have another role of ammunition', there was no answer as it was evident that there was no more guns and no more ammunition.

Just as they thought, you could hear the men loading their guns preparing to kill Lemon and Leaves, they had enough ammunition but Lemon and Leaves did not. 'What are we going to do John?' asked Maria, as she paced the compartment worried about the fate she was about to walk into. 'I don't know darling, I honestly don't know' quietly whispered Lemon. All faces turned to Leaves; he is always the man with a plan when the situation seems impossible, but this time he was silent. Time was quickly ticking by and running out, 'Lemon do you remember that day when we defeated all of those men with just two guns' chirped Leaves, 'No, I don't believe we have had a single mission like that, in fact I don't actually recall having a case where our lives were at risk' retorted Lemon slightly sceptically, 'Ahh that day clearly hasn't happened yet, but I'm sure it will … anyway, for now grab that gun and get ready, I have a plan', Lemon did as he was asked, despite having more experience in life threatening situations than the slightly mad detective. You could hear the voices and footsteps of the soldiers as they slowly walked towards them, knowing they had the upper hand they were laughing with every step. Without waiting any longer Leaves and Lemon charged out of the compartment with Maria behind them, as soon as they stepped out, the soldiers began running towards them firing at their target. Lemon and Leaves were not going to stand there and be a target as they fired their guns at the soldiers with Maria leading they ran towards the back of the train, firing at as many of the soldiers as they could. Maria screamed, she had been taken captive by one of the soldiers that was hiding in another compartment. Her screams were deafening as she feared for her life. As soon as they heard the screams the troublesome combo turned their guns and shot the man, once, twice and three times. As he fell to the floor he dragged Maria with him crushing her under the weight of his body. Lemon once noticing that his wife was lying helpless indicated the issue to Leaves, 'I'll deal with her, you deal with them', he commanded, trying hard to shove the man from Maria, 'Fine, I will take the easy job', answered Lemon. After a short while the three were all back onto their feet but with no bullets and several more men still chasing them, they needed a new plan. Lemons gaze quickly searched his environment, they were only a few feet from the cargo carriages at the back of the train, but once there, there would be nowhere out. After several quick examinations of the environment his gaze fell to the dead man which lay by their feet. Lemon searched the soldier, one gun – no ammunition, one tub of gun powder, but no suitable gun; everything was starting to appear a little hopeless until Lemon searched his final pocket, one grenade. 'I have an idea but I need you to run into that compartment', he nodded in the direction of the cargo carriage, 'and hide somewhere, I will join you in a minute' as Lemon finished Leaves began to walk in the direction indicated as he knew fine well to follow the advice of his good friend, 'I will not leave you John, not on your own tha' she didn't even finish her word before Lemon picked up his wife and handed her to a shocked Leaves, 'Go' he demanded. Lemon, once the other two had gone, took out the pin to the grenade and threw it right into the middle of the men. The grenade exploded killing most of the soldiers, leaving a blood filled trail of destruction. Lemon walked to the end carriage, where there would be a door to the outside, their chance to escape.

Lemon quickly opened the door to the outside, as he searched his surroundings trying desperately to find a way out. There was no way out, they were currently driving across a large wooden railway bridge, over the vast river beneath them, and with men still trying to kill them, they would have to act fast. 'It's a good job I have thought of every scenario my dear friend, oh and don't worry Maria this is all part of the plan', positively stated Leaves as if he has planned it all out in his mixed up head. 'Oh good please say you have planned a way out of here, preferably where no one dies', demanded Lemon while re-loading the hand gun and two others also in the compartment, with a few bullets in one box. Lemon then set off barricading the door the best he could to try and buy Leaves a few extra minutes to think and perfect his plan. 'I can assure you my friend there will be no fatalities today', to conclude his talk he swung his arm back with such force it could knock a person straight of his feet. Lemons hands flew out almost automatically, as if he could prevent the events that were passing by. Leaves drew his arms out around Lemon, holding him back from the edge of the open door to the cargo carriage. The doctor could no longer hear the screams and shouting around him, only his own voice calling Marias name with such urgency and desperation. His eyes searched the fast moving river that was soon becoming part of the distance, leaving Marias state completely unknown. With Leaves' rapid hand movements, he had blindly knocked his wife, his only true love from the train carriage. Lemon still couldn't focus, everything felt numb, was his Maria really gone?

As Leaves slowly unwrapped his arms from around Lemon, the message still hadn't sunk in, and it appeared as though the message would never sink in. 'You killed my wife', shouted Lemon so loud the whole train could have easily heard of the death. 'My one true love, the only woman I ever cared about' 'That's a little harsh on your mother' replied Leaves rather sarcastically. 'You have not met my mother … how could you?', the only sound was the heavy breathing of Lemon as he fell against the wall, head in hands. 'Don't worry John' Leaves whispered reassuringly, 'Don't call me John, you never call me John, you have no right', yelled Lemon still full with anger. 'I was sure I timed it perfectly, I thought I timed it perfectly', Leaves said regretfully. 'So you meant to push my wife from a train, oh this day just gets better and better'.

At this point, the few remaining soldiers where fiercely braking down the door, pulling each piece of wood from its place, they had no time. The barricaded door however had done its job, but Leaves still had no plan and no way out. 'Ahh I finally know what we are to do my friend we shall escape' pompously stated Leaves hoping for bucket loads of praise from Lemon, 'Wait, are we also going to jump out of the train as well, at least then I will be able to join my wife again'. 'That my friend would be a good idea, but the angle we are at...' 'That was a joke Leaves, sarcasm, and boy if that was your plan, I will use this final bullet to kill you'.

The men entered the back carriage, smug as they knew their target was hiding somewhere, waiting to be killed. The men looked around for their target they were nowhere to be seen. One man looked out of the train 'They're not out there, they're not in here, ha, they must have jumped' concluded one soldier. The chase was over.

'What a marvellous idea Lemon, truly fabulous, the view is also something from a picture', shouted Leaves from over the sound of the wind, 'Well the idea mostly goes to Kennedy, we did this once a few years ago, when I was training to be a doctor', retorted Lemon, 'all we need now is a few beers', 'Well we don't have any and I ain't planning to go back to get any either' finished Lemon. As the train drove on, Lemon still seemed mad at the events but he was not angry at Leaves, more forgiving. He will always love Maria but he couldn't lose them both, not his wife and best friend. 'Lemon since we are on the top of the train now … what happens if it rains', 'Well, then we get wet'. The two chuckled and of to Brighton they went, laughter may have saved Lemon reflecting on the very recent events for the moment and to be truthful, it seemed as though the message hadn't really clicked in his brain, it was almost as if he expected to see Maria tomorrow, but it would, and times were going to get a lot worse.


End file.
